


Keeping Warm

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who even builds things on an ice planet, anyway?” Rodney grumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #115 "cold"

Not for the first time, Rodney wondered if _insanity_ was a side effect of attempting Ascension. His own brush with it was still a bit fuzzy, but it was the only plausible explanation for why supposedly-advanced people would build a science lab on a planet that— according to the geologists— had _always_ been in the middle of an ice age.

Woolsey wouldn’t let them call it ‘Hoth’, but Sheppard dubbed the bunker-like outpost ‘Echo Base’ and it stuck.

“Who even builds things on an ice planet, anyway?” Rodney grumbled.

“Maybe they were studying the ice,” suggested John, slouching nearby. “Or blizzards. Or Wampa ice monsters.”

“There aren’t any ice monsters,” snapped Rodney, not looking up from his work. “You and I are the only two life-signs on this whole planet. And why aren’t you cold?”

John shrugged. “I was stationed in Antarctica, remember?”

“I worked there _and_ Siberia, and I’m still cold. You have practically no body fat! You should be freezing your skinny ass off!”

“I thought you l-liked my skinny ass?” he asked, but couldn’t quite keep his teeth from chattering.

“Oh, my god,” said Rodney. “You _are_ freezing your ass off! You idiot, why didn’t you say anything?”

“M’not th-that cold,” John mumbled.

“Right, because people always shiver like that when they’re perfectly warm,” said Rodney. He reached for John’s hand and only just managed not to yelp. “Your fingers are like ice!”

The colonel waggled his eyebrows. “I kn-know a way you c-can warm them up.”

“If you weren’t already my boyfriend, I would probably find that more disturbing than endearing and— What?”

John was grinning. “You called me your boyfriend. You’ve n-never done that before.”

“I haven’t? Because I could have sworn that I— Never, really?”

“Nope,” said John.

“Huh. You _are_ , though, right? My boyfriend?”

The grin got worse. “Oh, yeah.”

Rodney eyed him suspiciously. “Clearly, the cold is affecting your brain. We better get you back to Atlantis.”

“It’s an hour w-walk back to the ‘gate, though,” said John. “I c-could freeze on the w-way there.”

“You are incorrigible, you know that?”

“And, yet, you k-keep encouraging me.” John moved closer, gloved fingers finding the zipper to Rodney’s jacket. “Only two people on the planet…”

Rodney sighed, “Oh, what the hell?” and kissed him.

They were half an hour late getting back to Atlantis, but neither of them were the slightest bit cold.

THE END


End file.
